Love is a Dangerous Thing
by jfine
Summary: Ziva's love for Tony can be dangerous, deadly even. Post-"Tribes" *possible spoilers for Tribes "S5-E11" and anything before it* TIVA!
1. I love you! Damn it!

It was beautiful, sunny day…the NCIS bench boos as three runs score for the FBI.

"Way to go, McGee."…Tony stood in the middle of baseball diamond, wearing a black NCIS shirt, his NCIS hat backwards, wearing shades. He shook his head, looking pissed.

"Ha-Ha! And you actually thought you were gonna win this time, DiNozzo!"…Agent Sacks gloated, laughing, pointing at the scoreboard, which read: FBI 7, NCIS 4.

Tony groaned, not looking at Sacks.

"It's not over yet, Tony."…McGee said, trying to sound chipper.

"You're in right field, McGee."

"Why?"…McGee said, looking distraught…"Just because I made one error?"

"Just one error! This inning, Probie! And that error gave up 3 runs!"…Tony looked back towards right field…"Black Lung, you're in at catcher for McError."

Palmer runs in, moving past a saddened McGee…"Sorry Agent McGee."…McGee sighed, moving into right field.

"Anthony, did you really need to be that hard on the lad?"…Ducky spoke softly, lifting his cap, shooing away a fly, walking in from first base.

"When's the last time NCIS beat the FBI?"

"Your first year, if I remember correctly."

"That's right."…Tony turned, looking at Ziva, who stood in her position, playing second base…"You wanna win, don't ya, Zee-vah?"

"I hate losing."…Ziva quickly answered.

"See…she wants to win!"…Tony pointed towards her.

"I remember once playing when I was a lad, we played for 5 days, usually 10-12 hours a day…we ended up with over 600 runs! Aww, cricket…"…He started to lightly laugh.

"Ducky, does this look like cricket to you? 600? I'd settle for 8!"…Tony interrupted his laughter.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony swung around, looking at Gibbs…"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up and give me the ball, maybe we can get out of this inning."

"Heh."…Tony looked at the batter's box; Sacks stood gripping his bat, Tony turned, moving back to short… "Man on first, one down and Sacks is about to hit into a double play."…Tony stopped, resting his hands on his knees…"Bean him in the head for me, Boss…please…I'm beggin' ya!"

The umpire lifted off his mask…"Okay, enough of that stuff."

"It's not like I meant it, Ump! Well, I did, but anyway..."…Tony moved a little to his left as Gibbs delivered the ball towards the plate, Sacks swings and hits it, driving it between 1st and 2nd base, Ziva dives, catching the ball on the hop, she stands tossing it to Tony as he covered second, the runner was coming hard, Tony steps on the bag, leaping over the sliding man, tossing a perfect throw to Ducky at first.

"DiNozzo and David do it again!"…Tony laughed loudly, running towards Sacks…"4-6-3 double play, baby…put that in your pipe and smoke it, Slacks!"

Sacks once again pointed at the scoreboard…"Look at the scoreboard, DiNozzo."…He smirked…"Wanna say something now, huh?"

"Other than you suck? Nope."

Sacks held two fingers in the air…"Two down, 1 to go and we win."

Tony grunted, moving back to the dugout…"Who's up?"

"McGee."

"What are you today, McGee?"

"0 for 3."

"Ok, this is what I want you to do, McGee…lean in, let the ball hit you."

"What? Why?"

"Do you want to win?"

"Yeah."

"Then take one for the team, McGee!"

"Uh, isn't there any other way?"

"Come on, take one for the team!"…Other teammates start to pressure him along side Tony.

McGee sighs…"Okay."…McGee grabs a bat and moves to the batter's box.

Sacks stood on the pitcher's mound…"It's McGee, bring the outfield in!"…He laughed.

"Don't listen to him, McGee…I have on good authority, he still lives with his mom."

McGee turns back laughing…"Really?"

"Yeah, Slacks…we want a pitcher, not a mommy itcher!"

Sacks grips the ball and throws it as hard as he can, McGee leans forward, the ball hits him in the middle of the back as he turns away.

"Ow!"…McGee yelled, falling to the ground.

"Take your base!"…The ump yelled, pointing to first.

"Way to take one for the team, McGee!"…Tony clapped…"Who's next?"

"Gibbs."

"Boss…"

"I'm not taking one for the team, DiNozzo."

"Heh."

Gibbs moves to the batters box and kicks at the dirt with his right foot…Sacks winds and throws towards the plate, Gibbs swings, sending a line drive into right field.

McGee stood on first base as Gibbs ran towards him.

"Run, McGee!"…The whole team yelled, jumping off the bench…he stumbled as he headed towards second base, but make it just in front of the throw.

"They didn't play baseball in Cambridge, McM.I.T.?"…Tony asked, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

Ziva walked towards the plate, Tony jogged over to her…"I want you to bat left handed."

"Why?"

"I want you to bunt."

"Bunt?"

"You're small, fast and sexy…bunt the hell out it, Zee-vah…we need you on base."

Ziva shrugs as she moves to the left hand batters box and digs in…she looks up and Tony starts touching himself on his chin, then shoulder, then the bill of his cap.

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?"…Ziva asked, with an odd look on her face.

"They're called signals, Zee-vah."

"Huh?"

"Heh. I forgot, we don't have signals."…Tony grabs his crotch, pulling upwards.

Ziva rolls her eyes…"Idiot."

"Wait, ump…time."…Tony said, taking a step towards Ziva, waving her over.

"Come on, DiNozzo…some of us have lives."…Sacks complained vigorously.

Ziva walks to Tony…"Do you know what bunting is?"

"Of course I do…actually no, I don't."…Ziva admitted.

"No problem."…Tony moved behind Ziva, wrapping his arms around her, he slid his left hand to hers and moved them down the length of the bat…"Then you tap the ball into play and run your ass off."…He turned his head; her face was inches from him…"Understand?"

"Mm-hmm."…She smiled.

He pulls away, slapping her on the ass…"Be the ball, Zee-vah…be the ball."

"From Caddyshack, yes?"

"Heh."

"We are not playing golf, though, Tony."

Tony shrugs…"Be the bat?"…He said with a smile.

Ziva laughs, moving back into the batter's box.

"McGee!"

McGee looked at Tony…"Yeah?"

"When Ziva hits it…run!"

He nodded.

Sacks stood away from Ziva…"Easy out, guys."…He turns, Ziva was staring at the ball in his hand, he started to wave it around; her eyes followed it the whole time. He winds up and throws the ball.

Ziva slides her hand down the bat and bunts the ball down the third base line and runs as fast as she can towards first as the FBI catcher moved to the ball, picking it up, but Ziva beats the throw.

"I think I love you, Zee-vah!"…Tony smiled big, shaking his fists as he brought them upward.

"Really?"…Ziva responded, looking at Tony…"Tony?"

"I'll love you even more, if you score, Zee-vah!"…Tony turned, grabbed a bat, sliding his sunglasses off, he breaths on the lenses and cleans them with the front of his shirt, he sets the nose piece on the tip of his nose…he quickly turned back towards the field grinning ear to ear…"Uh oh…here comes the pain, bitches!"…Tony twirled the bat with his right hand walking towards the batters box; he looks at Sacks and snarled.

"Too much Star Wars, DiNozzo!"…Sacks said, baiting him.

"Your ass, my foot will be in."…Tony said, impersonating Yoda.

"Whatever, DiNozzo!"

Tony digs in, placing the bat on his right shoulder, Sacks winds and pitches, Tony watches as it passes by him…"Strike!"…The ump yelled.

Sacks laughs…"Too fast for ya, huh, DiNozzo?"

"You've never driven with Ziva, have you?"…He laughed, getting an evil look from Ziva, which makes him stop…"Never mind."

"Ha, scared of her DiNozzo?"

"Heh. You mean, you aren't?"…Which made Ziva smile.

Sacks groaned, waving his glove at him…"Here comes the terminator…if you hit it, you can re-name it."…Sacks yelled as he threw the ball.

Tony just stood there, letting the ball pass him by…"Strike two!"…The ump yelled.

"How Major League II of you, Slacks!"

"What the hell are you doing, Tony!"…People started to yell from the bench.

"All I need is one pitch, guys…no worries."…Tony turned back, letting out a confident smile.

Ziva was laughing as she stood on first base, Agent Langer was standing next to her; they were talking and joking around.

Tony cocked his head looking at them and for reason, it was pissing him off, jealousy has reared its evil head, once again.

Tony moved his neck from side to side, cracking it. He grips the bat tightly with his left hand, he looks at Sacks, pushing his sunglasses back to the bridge of his nose with his right hand. He them places his right hand next to his left on the bat, he brings the bat back, slightly lifting his right elbow, waving the bat slowly into the air…"Pitch…bitch!"

Sacks rears back and throws the ball as hard as he can…Tony lifts his front leg and swings, hitting the ball high and deep into the air, he stood watching as the ball flew over the left-center field. He lifts his hands into the air…"Game…OVA!"…He grinned, watching the ball land beyond the chain length fence.

The NCIS team leaps off the bench and started to scream as Tony jogged around the bases…reveling in it, he tosses the bat to Langer…"Nice hit, huh?"…He smirked, turning around, running backwards towards second.

"Yeah, not bad…we'll get you next time."…Langer replied.

"Heh. Yeah…maybe next time."

Ziva steps on home plate, as Tony turns, rounding second base. Multiple cell phones start to go off.

"Gear up!"…Gibbs yelled, lifting his cell to his head.

"No, Boss…NOOOOOOO!"…Tony stepped on third and moved towards home plate, Ziva was still standing on it.

"We tied, yes?"…Ziva smiled…"We did not lose!"

Tony sighs…"I didn't get to score."

"Aww, poor Tony."…She moved her hand to Tony's face and lightly tapped it multiple times and chuckled.

"Maybe next time, DiNozzo!"…Sacks yelled.

"God, I hate him."…Tony groaned.

Ziva chuckled, grabbing Tony's hand.

Tony looked at his hand…"You need me to escort you to the little girl's room or something? Heh."

Ziva pulls away…"Uh, uh…Gibbs said gear up."…She runs towards the parking lot.

Tony snarled…"I hate the FBI."

"Tony!"…Ziva yelled, looking back at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…it's like I'm married sometimes. Jeez."…Tony started towards the parking lot.

* * *

A couple days later…

Ziva walked towards a crime scene, her bag flung over her right shoulder, she walked past a laughing Tony with a dark haired attractive woman; his notepad was out.

She walks past him, moving under a police line…"Sorry, I am late, Gibbs…I overslept."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee…"Overslept? You?"

"It will not happen again…where do you need me?"

"Help DiNozzo, Petty Officer went missing."

She turned, looking at the still flirting Tony; the brown hair woman was smiling and laughing with him…"I do not think he needs my help."

"Did that sound like a suggestion, Ziva?"

Ziva huffed, turning back towards him, she walked to him; she stopped…"You are supposed to interview a witness with your mouth, not your penis, yes?"…She lowered her head, moving past them.

"What did she say?"…The woman asked stunned.

Tony looked at Ziva as she walked away, he quickly moves to her, grabbing her arm…"What's wrong?"

Ziva sighs…"Nothing."

"Talk to me."

"Why, you can not see anything."…She pulls away.

"I can't see…what?"…Tony raises his hands…"Huh?"

Ziva stopped; then continued on, shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning, the elevator dings, the doors open, Ziva walks out wearing her blue coat and a matching blue bandana laughing, talking on her cell phone.

She moved towards her desk, Tony was sitting at his, his head down, writing something…she chuckles loudly…"How cute."

Tony's head didn't move, he continued to write.

She turned away from him, walking behind her desk…"I must go…I will talk to you tonight, yes?"…She smiled…"Okay, shalom."…She closes her phone; setting it on her desk…she looks at Tony as she unbuttons her coat.

"Ziva…a word, please."…Jenny said, standing on the balcony, then moved into her office.

Ziva runs upstairs, moving through the doorway to Jenny's office.

Tony lifted his head, seeing Ziva's cell phone on her desk. He looks behind him as he quickly rose from his desk and moves over to her desk, picking up her phone, he flips it open, clicking a few buttons…"Last call: Langer."…Tony snarled.

The elevator dings, Tony snaps the phone closed, setting it back down as fast as he can. He steps back to his desk as Gibbs steps off taking a drink of his coffee.

"Morning, Gibbs…what's the news on the case?"

"False alarm, the petty officer showed up alive."…Gibbs slides past him on his way to his desk.

"Always a good thing, Gibbs."

"You two work out your problems?"…Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Boss?"

"You and Ziva."

Tony shrugs…"What exactly did I do, Boss?"

Gibbs looks up…"How do I freakin' know, but fix it!"

Tony groans as Ziva made her way down the stairs, she moves behind her desk, taking off her coat, revealing a blue hoodie with a large yellow M on her chest.

"Oh hell no!"…Tony exclaimed, looking at Ziva.

Ziva smiles, sitting down.

"Please tell me you didn't do that to me, Ziva."

"What?"…She looked at Tony, still smiling.

"That!"…He held his hands out towards her…"Your chest!"

Ziva looks down…"My chest?"…She looked at him oddly.

Tony sighed.

"Oh, you mean the M?"…She chuckles…"For Mossad, yes?"…She smirked.

Tony shook his head, moving towards the lounge.

McGee moved towards Ziva from the elevator area, he had been watching…"Nice. Not many things can piss off Tony, but Michigan is one of them."

"H-he is pissed?"

"Uh, yeah…he went to Ohio State, you have on a Michigan shirt, they hate each other, Ziva…isn't that what you wanted?"…McGee looked confused.

Ziva sighs, dropping her head into her desk, making a loud thud.

"Ouch, you okay?"

"I want to die."…Ziva groaned; she lifts her head and stands, walking towards the lounge. She arrives, but Tony isn't there, she takes her cell from her pocket and dials, but it goes straight to voicemail…"Ugh, not again!"

She moves to the vending machine, slamming her head against the plastic…"I love you!"...She spins, slamming her back against the machine; she slams her head and fists back, grunting loudly…"Damn it!"

Ziva was sitting, her elbows on her desk, her fingertips massages her forehead.

Gibbs hangs up his phone…"Ziva, take DiNozzo…"…He looks at Tony's desk..."Where the hell is Tony!"

Ziva lowered her hands…"Missing…again!"…She answered, disgusted.

"I'm here, Boss."…Tony said, moving from behind the stairs to his desk…"What's up?"

"Jamil Hussein, we got a warrant."

"Who?"

"Pick him up."…Gibbs handed a piece of paper to Ziva.

Tony grabs his Sig from his top drawer and moves towards the elevator…"Who?"…Tony looked at Ziva as they moved into the elevator.

She doesn't look at him; she extends her right hand up, holding the piece of paper in front of his face.

He snaps it away from her…"Thanks."…They both looked at each other squinting as the doors closed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walk up to a door, he knocks on it…"So, you're dating Langer, huh?"

"What?"

"You know, FBI…the sworn enemy of NCIS."

"They are not our enemy, Tony…and it is none…"

The door starts to open…Tony lifts his badge…"Jamil Hussein?"

The man quickly tries to close the door; Tony shoves his foot into the crack…"Federal agent! We have a search warrant!"

"No one here."…The man said in broken English, kicking at Tony's foot.

Tony throws his shoulder into the door, knocking the door in and older man down, he steps in, drawing his Sig, he places his foot on the man's chest, training his Sig on the man's head…"Jamil Hussein?"

"Tony! He's like 80!"

"He assaulted a federal agent, he should be glad I didn't shoot his ass!"…Tony bends over, turning him over, placing the man in handcuffs, he kneels on his back, opening up the warrant…"Must be him, it says he's 76."…The man groans loudly.

Ziva slaps Tony on the back of the head…"You DO hate all immigrants!"

Tony stood, pulling up on man's arms, making him stand…"You're right, Ziva…I do…especially you."

"How could you say such a thing!"

Tony grunts, pushing the man out the door, he looks back at her…"Do you really, really want to know much I hate them, Ziva?"…Tony opens the backdoor of the Dodge Charger, he presses down on the man's head, placing him in the car; he slams the door shut.

"Yes, tell me!"…She yelled, with strain on her face and in her voice, standing about 10 feet from him.

Tony took a step towards her…"I hate them so much that I spent almost five hours being poked and prodded and stabbed just so an immigrant could spend one last moment with someone she cared about."…Tony lowers his head and sighed deeply…"And THAT Ziva is how much I hate immigrants."

"You did that for…Roy?"…Tears started to form in Ziva's eyes.

Tony slowly shook his head left to right…"No, I did it for you, Ziva."

She covers her face with her hands and starts to cry uncontrollably into her palms.

"Don't cry…please."…Tony moved to her, he gently puts his arms around her, pulling her into him…"Come on, Gibbs will think we stopped for a bloomin' onion at Outback if you keep cryin'"…He rubbed her back softly.

Ziva sniffles…"Can we?"

"Heh."…Tony slowly turned his head, looking back at the car…"I think Jamil might have a…"…Just then, the car explodes, sending Tony and Ziva crashing hard to the ground.


	2. Maelstrom

Something flickers, letting in a blinding white light; the flicker slams shut, a ringing sound overcomes, filling the space. The light returns as darker colors start to form, the light stings badly, but it's overcome as a noticeable nudge draws attention.

A blur moves over top, moving in and out of focus, a quick light flashes over top, things start to clear, a balding man wearing green stood looking downward, holding a small flashlight, his mouth moved, but the only thing heard was the internal ringing.

The man eyes were trained on a woman dressed in pink, a stethoscope hung around her neck, it swayed slightly as she followed orders. The doctor's lips remained moving, the frustration started to build inside, like a hellfire, trying to escape. The feeling of warmth tilts everything to the right, a blood covered gauze was held tightly by the nurse in pink.

A high pitched scream escapes from Ziva as she sits up, blood dripping from her ears, her face and clothes covered in blood.

The nurse covers her ears as the doctor turns, placing his hands on Ziva's arms, pushing her back downward; his lips rapidly moving towards the nurse, Ziva's eyes moved back to the nurse, her frustration grew vividly as she saw the nurse wielding a needle.

Ziva struggled her arms away from him, lifting back up, she pushed away the nurse…her eyes focused across the way, people were moving around franticly as a crash cart was rolled quickly into a curtained area. Ziva paused for a second…"TONY!"…The ringing remained constant, her eyes started to roll back into her head, her eyes traveled back to the nurse just as she pulled the needle from her IV.

"Tony…"…She muttered, passing out.

* * *

A fireman passes in front of Gibbs as he stood staring at the chard remains of a man inside the destroyed Dodge Charger.

"Sir?"…A man in a suit spoke, moving towards Gibbs.

Gibbs lifted his ID from his pocket, flipping it open; then showing his badge…"Gibbs, NCIS."

"Detective Johansson…they were yours?"

"What happened?"…Gibbs continued to stare at the smoking wreckage.

The detective opens his notepad, nodding at a woman surrounded by uniformed police officers, Gibbs turned his head, looking towards her…"April Church…she witnessed it all; she said the male agent put an Arab man in the back of the car, then your agents were arguing about something loudly. He then embraced her right before the car exploded."

"McGee!"…Gibbs yelled.

A camera snaps multiple times before McGee lets the camera fall, the strap tightens around his neck. He stands from squatting, holding something…his eyes were locked onto the blood splattered sidewalk…"Yeah, Boss?"…McGee slid the back of his hand across his chin.

"Get her statement."

McGee slowly turned towards the woman…"On it, Boss."

"And find out where the hell Ducky is!"

"We're here, Jethro…have you heard anything?"…Ducky dipped under a police line, looking worried…"Jethro?"…Ducky repeated; Palmer was right behind him.

Ducky moved to Gibbs, placing his hand on his shoulder, Gibbs shook his head, looking at Ducky…"Where have you been?"

"Ah, Jethro."…Ducky snapped on a pair of latex gloves and stepped towards the car and started to examine the body…"I thought Timothy said this was a suicide bombing?"…Ducky turned, looking confused…"This man was not wearing a suicide vest, his torso is fully intact…who is he?"

"He was a suspected Al-Qaeda money man, Duck…Homeland Security was in the middle of freezing his assets; the money person usually doesn't kill himself."

"Why was NCIS serving the warrant then?"…Ducky wondered out loud.

"You'd have to ask the director about that."

"Boss…"…McGee spoke, moving back towards Gibbs.

"Tony put him in the car and then they fought and then it blew, right?"

"Uh, yeah…Boss."…McGee answered, looking at his iPhone, then at Gibbs.

"Ducky…"

"Of course, Gibbs…Mr. Palmer, the gurney…if you would."

"Right away, Doctor."…Palmer replied, walking back towards the truck.

"McGee, ride back with them…I'm headed to the hospital."…Gibbs blurted out, leaving.

"Boss?"…McGee spoke, taking a step towards him, Ducky grabs his arm.

"Timothy, do you know how they are?"

McGee lowered his head, slowly shaking his head from left to right.

* * *

Ziva slept quietly, her head was wrapped around her ears, her hands restrained to the bed railings. Gibbs stood in the doorway, looking inward.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"…The voice spoke, making Gibbs turns, the balding doctor stood in front of him.

"How is she, doctor?"

"Both of her ear drums were ruptured in the blast."

"She's lost her hearing?"

"Yes, but from all signs, she's looking at a full recovery."

"Any other injuries?"

"From what paramedics told me, the other agent sheltered her from the blast, they found her wrapped in his arms."

"Why is she being restrained?"

"It was for her own good, she was delirious when she awoke in the ER; she fought with me and the nurse. She was given a sedative, which knocked her out…I'll have a nurse take the restraints off soon."

"How long is she gonna be under?"

"Four to six hours."

"Dr. Huber, report to the ER…Dr. Huber, please report to the ER."…A woman's voice blared over the speakers.

"I have to go now, but…she'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks…Dr. Hennig will take good care of her, she's the chief resident for the area."…The doctor pats Gibbs on the upper arm and walks down the hallway.

A very conservatively dressed Abby stepped into the corridor as the doctor started to pass…"I'm looking for Ziva David."

"Over here, Abs."…Gibbs called out, Abby turned to see him, her face covered in sadness…she rushed towards him as fast as she could in her shin-high black combat boots, her black trench coat with red button stopped just below her knees.

"How is she, Gibbs?"…Abby asked, jumping into his arms…her pigtails shook from the impact.

"She's going to be fine."

"Are you sure…McGee said…"

Gibbs pulls Abby into him, hugging her…"She's going to be fine, she's just lost her hearing."

"Oh NO!"

Gibbs secured her face with his hands, holding it firmly in place…"She's going to make a full recovery."

Abby lets out a deep sigh of relief, but quickly pulls away, looking even sadder than before…"Does she know about, Tony?"

Gibbs pulls her back in, hugging her tighter; he softly kisses her forehead and doesn't say a word.

"What can I do, Gibbs?"…She asked; tears start to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I need you to work on that bomb, Abby."

"Right."…Abby answered, stepping back…she quickly hugs Gibbs again.

"Abs."

"I know, Gibbs…I know."

Abby passes through the door into the waiting room, Ducky and McGee stood quickly…"Abigail?"…Ducky spoke softly, which was answered with a hug.

"Ziva is going to be fine."…Her eyes glared towards McGee…"Gibbs wants us to work on the bomb."

"Can't it wait, Abby?"…McGee asked, looking down at his hands, he was holding a bloody hat.

"Where did you get that?"…Abby asked, peering over Ducky's shoulder.

"It's Tony's."…McGee answered, clutching it firmly

Abby extended her right arm outward, allowing McGee to join the hug.

* * *

Gibbs leaned against a wall, his head down; a loud clicking nose makes him swing his head to the right.

Jenny traversed the hallway swiftly, the clicking of her heels bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the area.

"What the hell happened, Jethro!"…Jenny demanded, stopping in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at her, his eyes looking lost.

"Gibbs?"…Jenny replied, in a remorseful voice, she starts to move her hand to his face.

"Doctor, she's missing."…A female nurse said in a panic, moving out of Ziva's room.

Gibbs and Jenny looked towards the woman, moments later they were in her room.

"Where's Agent DiNo….Tony?"…Jenny asked in a hurry.

Gibbs rushes out; Jenny shadowed him as he moved through a door, then another. They pass through a large door reading: Intensive Care Unit, they stopped at a nurse's station…"Have you seen a woman, 5'7ish, head wrapped?"

A black woman stood from her chair…"No, why?"

Gibbs took a step.

"He's not there anymore."

Gibbs turned back…"What?"

"They moved him to the Burn Wounds Intensive Care Unit about twenty minutes ago."

"Where is that?"

"Third floor."

Gibbs dashes out; Jenny was left standing there…"What room?"…She asked.

The woman types into her computer…"317."

Gibbs stopped at Tony's doorway; he looked on as Tony lied in his vertically slanted bed, stomach down, his head was raised about two feet above his legs. His face was turned, right side down on a head rest…tubes down his nose and throat, pieces of gauze covered the left side of his blistered face.

Gibbs sighs, taking small steps towards him. Tony's back was covered with numerous pieces of gauze and clear like plastic, his back oozed blood and pus from his blistered and lacerated skin. The hair on the back of his head was nearly singed off and what wasn't, was shaved and accompanied by multiple stitches.

"You shouldn't be in here."…A man in green scrubs said, standing next to the doorway, wearing a mask…"He's very receptacle to germs and infections right now, please leave."

Gibbs swung around; he took a step towards the man when he heard a soft sob from inside the room. He turned back, moving past Tony; Ziva sat next to Tony's bed, her left hand intertwined with the hanging right hand of Tony's, her other hand cupped them both firmly. Her knees were to her chest, she held his forearm against her cheek, quietly weeping against it.

Ziva looked up as the vibration of Gibbs footsteps alerted her of his presence, her ears still ringing…she remained crying; he slowly started to squat in front of her.

"Jethro?"…Jenny said, standing by the man at the doorway.

Gibbs stood, staring back across the room.

Ziva started to whisper something over and over again, which made Gibbs squat back down…he lifts her chin with his fingers, brushing her hair out of her face…"How did you find him?"…He pondered.

"All my fault."…She repeated softly, continuing to cry.


	3. Come on, DiNozzo

Abby sighed staring at her monitor, her face in her hands as her elbows rested in front of her keyboard.

Her computer started to beep…"What you got, Abs?"…Gibbs said, walking in, carrying two caf-pows.

"Right in time…"…Abby stopped, turning around, she once again hugged Gibbs as he just stood there, closing her eyes; his arms extended away from them…"Who's with them, Gibbs?"

"Ducky…I need to know about that bomb, Abs."

"Why hasn't Tony woken up?!"

"I don't know, Abby."

"Then find out!"

Gibbs sighs…"Abby…the bomb."

"Gibbs…"…Abby started to sigh deeply.

Gibbs places his hands on Abby's arms, turning her around…"The bomb, Abby!"

Abby scoffed, she started to type on her keyboard aggressively…"McGee found a crude timer, it could be bought at any electronic store: radio shack, etcetera and the C-4 used, I got a chemical compound mixture hit, it was same explosive as the explosive used in Tony's car."

"His Mustang?"

Abby slowly nodded…"Al-Qaeda?"

"No, something closer to home…"...Gibbs storms out of the lab as Abby once again sat on her stool, her elbows back on her desk, her face drops back into her hands as stares at her monitor.

Gibbs stood behind her, he moves his hands to her shoulders; her arms crossed across her chest as she grabs his hands and holds them tightly.

He gently kisses her on the back of the head…"Sorry."

Abby smiles, turning her head, slapping Gibbs lightly with of her pigtails on his face…"I still love ya, Gibbs…I am your favorite after all."

Gibbs kisses her on the cheek…"Good job, Abs."…He starts to pull away, half-way turning…"Any idea why Tony and Ziva were fighting?"

"Could be many things, Tony being Tony or Ziva being Ziva or maybe she finally confessed her love for him."

"What? Ziva loves Tony?"

"You didn't know? I thought you knew everything Gibbs."...Abby said with a smile.

"I've been divorced three times, Abby, I'm not a expert on everything."

"To me, you always will be."…Abby smirked.

Gibbs kisses her once again on the cheek…"And that is why…you're my favorite."…Gibbs leaves as Abby grins from ear to ear.

* * *

Ducky walked up next to a redheaded woman in a white lab coat outside of Tony's room…"How is he?"

The woman looked towards Ducky as he took off his hat…"Family?"…She asked.

"Co-worker."…He extended his hand…"Dr. Donald Mallard, NCIS."

"Oh, you're the medical examiner."…She shakes his hand…"Unfortunately, not so well…he has burns on 20 of his body, most of which are third degree, he suffered multiple lacerations, five broken ribs and he punctured his left lung and he suffered a grade III concussion."

"Dear boy."…Ducky pushed the door open slide, looking through it, Tony was still lying upwards in bed…"Medically induced coma?"

"No, he was unconscious when brought in and he hasn't regain consciousness…the swelling in his brain concerns me the most."…Ducky turned back, looking up at the tall woman…"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Claire Hennig."

"Nice to meet you, doctor."

She quickly nodded back…"Likewise."

"Were his ear drums ruptured, as well?"…Ducky asked.

"Yes, yes they were…how…wait…Miss David? She's my next stop…care to tag along?"

Ducky lets out a small smile, pulling his hand back from the door, letting it close…"Lead on."

"We're here."

She pushes the door back open, taking a step in…"She made us more her in with him."

"Made you? But how….never mind."…He let out a small laugh as he stepped in; Ziva was asleep in the bed next to Tony.

Ducky stood to her side, he brushed back her hair, showing her face…her eyes were closed…"You care for him deeply, don't you, my dear?"

Dr. Hennig stood at the end of her bed looking at her chart…"As soon as the guys from Otolaryngology see her, I can release her."

"If I know Ziva the way I think I do, she won't like that a bit."…Ducky declared.

"Why's that?"

"Multiple reasons really…she thinks its her fault and she loves him."

Hennig smiled…"You're really not supposed to be in here, but…take your time."

"Thank you, doctor."

Duck stepped towards Tony, his hand on the top of his head, a hand on his shoulder, made Ducky turn. Ziva was standing, tugging at the bandage around her head.

"How is he, Ducky?"…She asked, in a loud voice.

"He's…"…Ducky started to turn back towards Tony, when Ziva grabs his head, turning it back towards her.

"I have to read your lips!"…She shouted.

"Shhhh."…He placed his index finger on Ziva's lips.

Ziva buries her head into Ducky's shoulder, crying.

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her softly; his right hand starts to pat her on the back…"There, there."

* * *

Gibbs walks past Cynthia, barrowing his way into Jenny's office.

"Special Agent Gibbs!"…Cynthia said, standing…"She's…"

Jenny looks at Gibbs…"I'll have to get back to you, Condi."…She hangs up the phone as Cynthia moves behind Gibbs as he stood in front of her desk.

"Its okay, Cynthia…close the door behind you."…She quickly leaves, closing the door behind her…"What, Jethro?"

"Why did Homeland Security ask us to pick up Jamil Hussein?"

"They didn't."

"Then who did, Jen?"…Gibbs raised his voice.

"Need to know, Agent Gibbs and you don't need to know."

He slams his fist into the top of her desk…"WHO?!"

Jenny quickly stood; she starts to speak when Gibbs started to yell…"The same people who blew up Tony's car were responsible for this bomb! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FAVORS FOR?!"

Jenny shook her head, she slowly sat back down, looking at the papers on her desk…"I w-was just doing them a favor and they were going to give me information on La…"

"La Grenouille?! Tony is dying in a hospital because of your stupid obsession with a FROG?!"

Jenny looks at Gibbs…"It can't be, why would they come after us?"

"WHO GOD DAMN IT?!"

Jenny gasped…"Oh God…Kort."

"CIA?!"...Gibbs turned, moving towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Gibbs stops…"We blow nearly two years of CIA undercover work and this doesn't pop into your head…or is Froggy dearest worth the lives of MY agents?!"…He gripped the handle tightly…"You know; it could be a lot worse, Director."

Jenny shook her head…"How?"…She grunted.

"I could've waited and let Ziva done this."…Gibbs throws open the door and slamming it closed.

Gibbs races down the stairs…"McGee, I don't care who or what you have to hack into, but I want to know where Trent Kort is, YESTERDAY!"

"Trent Kort?"…McGee asked, curiously.

Gibbs just looks at him.

"Uh…on it, Boss!"…McGee fingers flew over the keys as he typed rapidly.

"No need, Jethro."…Jenny proclaimed, her hands on the railing outside her office…"You'll never find him, you can stop Agent McGee."

McGee looked up at Jenny.

"Keep going, Tim."

McGee eyes moved from Jenny to Gibbs…"Boss?"

"You heard me, keep looking!"

"Gibbs, I can't have one of my agents hacking the CIA…he's gone underground and you know it."

"Then you better damn well buy a shovel, Director."…Gibbs moves to the elevator, smacking the button.

McGee just sat there dumbfounded, looking up at the elevator, then back at Jenny.

"McGee, with me."…Gibbs yelled, holding out his hand, stopping the elevator doors from closing.

McGee rose, moving quickly towards the elevator.

The doors close…"Gibbs, I'll do it if you want me, too."

"She's right, McGee…he's gone."…Lowering his head.

"Abby and I will do it anyway, Boss."

Gibbs smirked, the elevator doors opened, he pushes him out the elevator door towards Abby's lab…"Don't get caught."

"Where you going, Boss?"

"Someone has to wake up, DiNozzo."

* * *

Gibbs bumps into Ducky as he exited Tony's room…"How are they, Duck?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Both."

"She's…well…"

Gibbs shook his head…"Was I only one who didn't know Ziva loved Tony?"

"You didn't know?"…Ducky lets out a chuckle, but quickly stops; seeing Gibbs wasn't joking…"How could you not know? She's been lovesick for months on end, Jethro."

"I've had other things on my mind, Duck."

"Ah, Colonel Mann…you know…"

"No, Ducky."…Gibbs interrupted him…"Just no."

"I was just going to mention…she wasn't right for you, she was lacking red someplace important."…He smirked.

"What is she doing?"…Gibbs asked, looking at Ziva sitting next to Tony, he then gave Ducky an odd look, as to say, what did you say?

"They're watching TV together."

"How? He's out of the coma?"

"No…but she thought he might like to watch ESPN."

"She's watching sports?"…Gibbs shook his head.

"Like I said, Gibbs…she loves him."

Gibbs stepped into the room, he looked at the TV…"Bowling?"

Ducky lets out a laugh…"A lot."

Ducky steps away from the door and begins walking towards the elevator, he lets out a laugh…"What were expecting, Jethro...boat building on ESPN 4?"

"I heard that, Ducky! And I don't think there's an ESPN 4…right?"…Gibbs said, turning towards Tony, the one person he knew would have the answer, but he didn't reply, just silence. Ziva turned her head and smiled, wrapping herself back up in her small blue blanket, pulling Tony's hand into her lap, holding it as she continued to watch the TV.

Gibbs sighs, moving to the opposite side of Tony, he lifts his hand to the top of his head and lightly taps it…"Come on, DiNozzo."


	4. Ziva's All

Warning: Sexual Themes…Reader Discretion Is Advised.

* * *

Ziva stood looking down, her fist clenched tightly. She opened her fingers as the blood started to rush back into them. Inside was a key.

She lifted her head slightly, looking at a doorknob, but her eyes kept rising seeing a deadbolt lock; she slid the key into the lock's slot and slowly started to turn it. It unlocks as her other hand turns the doorknob and the door opened.

She breathed in deeply as she stepped inside, her eyes closed; she reaches to the side, flipping a light switch. The ringing in her ears gone, replaced with a soft clicking noise, she opened her eyes and looked up at a ceiling fan above her, her hearing starting to return.

She stood in Tony's apartment, for the first time without him. It was a little strange for her, she hesitated, taking tiny steps at first…"Oh, screw it."…She said, moving through the apartment, making a beeline for the bedroom as quickly as she could.

She pushed open the door and in one motion, laughing and jumping on the bed, bouncing from her stomach to her side, then to her back. She looked straight up, her hair in her face; she blew out, trying to get the hair out of her mouth.

She brushed her hair out of her face…"Wow, he has a nice bed."….She grinned, shaking her head, grinding her body into it, she reached back, grabbing a pillow; she brought it to her head, laying it on her face, breathing in. She sets the pillows on her chest, hugging it, letting it all soak in. She then places the pillow behind her head, grinding her head and now messy hair firmly into it, trying to get comfortable.

"Good bed…bad pillows."…Ziva declared as she lifted her legs to her chest and rocked back on her shoulder and sprung forward towards the end of the bed, landing on her feet…"Now, where do you keep your…"…She said, stepping towards his closet, she pulls the doors apart, pulling a chain that hung down in the middle of his closet, illuminating the area.

Tony's clothes hung neatly. She turned a hanger, looking at a black suit in his closet, she removed the jacket from the hanger and took a peek at the tag…"Ermenegildo Zegna."…She said with a smile, wrapping it around her shoulders.

She started to look through his ties to see the best match. She slowly started to pull on a red silk tie, letting its smoothness do most of the work as it slid off a hanger. She raised the wide end to her face, rubbing it against it cheek. She sighed softly, wrapping the tie around her neck.

She knelt looking at his many pairs of shoes… "He has more shoes than me!"…She exclaimed, lifting one of his shoes up, letting out a smirk…"You know what they say about guys with big feet, yes?"…She chuckled, jokingly asking herself, then returning the shoe.

She sat back on her heels staring into the closet…"What would make you feel like home, hmm?"…She lowered her head thinking…"Movies!"

She rose to her feet and headed towards the door, her fingertips slid along the top of his dresser. She stops, opening the top drawer, she pulls a photo album out, opening it.

She smiled at the photos of toddler Tony, dressed as a sailor, she moved a hand to her face, covering it as she softly chuckled…"He was not lying."…She lets out a hearty laugh, not being able to control it anymore.

She closes the book and places it back in the drawer, she opens the drawer under it, pulling out a gray sweat shirt. She unfolds it, lifting it up to her neck…"The Ohio State University."…She read, looking down at the front of the hoodied sweat shirt.

She took a sniff, she smiled as she smelled it. She flings it over her shoulder and steps out of bedroom door, heading back towards the living room, only to stop, the door to the bathroom was open, she turned, walking towards it. A smell was attracting her to it, she loved that smell.

She slid through the door, she stood in front of the shower, she opened the door, walking inside, her fingers slid up a plain white bottle. She lifted it to her nose smelling it, it was him, his smell.

She rotates the bottle, letting out a chuckle…"Aww, poor Tony…Rogaine? Tsk, tsk…for the balding spot on top, yes?"…She teased him, eventhough he wasn't there. She stopped, placing it back…she then rotated it back, so the label was pointing towards the wall…"It will be our secret."…She whispered.

She moved to the living room, opening a large cabinet, hundreds of DVDs were stacked neatly in alphabetical order inside. She ran her finger along cases…"Hmmm."

The front door started to open. She quickly turned, her Sig pointed at the door as Gibbs stepped inside, he raised his hands…"It's me!"…He yelled, seeing it was Ziva.

Ziva lowered her gun, she turned back towards the cabinet.

Gibbs walks up next to her…"What are you doing here?"…He lifted the left arm of Tony's suit into the air, looking confused.

Ziva turned, looking at him, she shrugged, looking back at the DVDs..."Does Tony have a duffel bag?"

Gibbs scanned the room, seeing a backpack…he retrieve it, handing it to Ziva.

"Toda."…She placed several DVDs into the backpack.

"Why on earth does anyone need so many movies?"…Gibbs asked, squinting his eyes, looking at all the cases.

"Why do you build a boat in your basement?"

Gibbs started to speak, but stopped, he knew she was right, they all had their hobbies and/or vices.

Ziva turned to Gibbs…"Any news on Kort?"

Gibbs lowered his head, not saying a word.

* * *

Abby twirled a dart in between her fingers, then launches it as hard as she can.

"Abby, what are you doing?"…McGee questioned, sitting at Abby's desk.

A picture of Trent Kort's face is hit with a second dart then a third…Abby angrily moved to it, yanking them out and stepping back, she turns looking at McGee as she started tossing them again.

McGee stood, looking at the dart board, every dart hit Kort's face…"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Tony..."...She sighed, moving back to the board and starts pulling a dart out…"Anything, McGee?"

"Sorry, Abby…it's been close to three weeks and I haven't found anything."

"He can't just have disappeared, McGee!"

"I've tried everything…even MI5!"

"Hug me, Tim."

"What?"

"I said hug me!"…She turned to him, raising her voice, holding out her arms.

McGee moved to Abby quickly, hugging her…"I'm sorry, Abby."

"Don't be…Gibbs will find him…"…She lays her head on McGee's shoulder…"And kill him."

* * *

Ziva stepped off the elevator wearing Tony's backpack and his Ohio State hoodie, holding a pizza box in front of her, the arms of the sweat shirt were pushed up past her elbows. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

She makes the journey down the long hallway, the same way she has for the past three weeks, she hated this room, but at the same time, loved it.

"Tony."…She spoke, walking through the door, she stopped, setting the pizza on the table, she grabs the curtain and pulls back on it…"Tony!"…She said excited…"Are you in the bathroom?"…She smiled moving towards the bathroom, quickly opening the door, but he wasn't in there, she turned back, moving into the hall…"Tony?!"…She became panicked.

An older nurse hurries next to her…"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Where is he?!"…Ziva placed her hands on the woman's upper arms.

"Who?"

"Tony DiNozzo."

"Oh…they moved him, sweetie."

Ziva tilted her head…"Where?"

"The fourth floor."…She smiled…"Room 408."

Ziva took a step towards the elevator, but stopped, moving back into the room, grabbing the pizza and ran towards the elevator.

The nurse lifted her hand…"You're not supposed…"…She stopped, letting our a smile as Ziva disappeared into the elevator.

Ziva stood in front of room 408, she turned her back to it, pushing against the door with her back, easing it open. She slid off the door, seeing Tony lying on his back, which made her smile.

"Tony!"…She cheered out in joy, rushing over to his bedside. His eyes were closed, the tubes were missing, she placed her hand on his chest and felt him breathing on his own, she closed her eyes as tears started to form, but she stopped, fighting back the tears…"No more tears….OH, I got you pizza!"…She sat the pizza on the rollable table, she moved her hand to his face, rubbing along the scar that now adorned it…"Your favorite, pepperoni and sausage and I had them put bacon on, you love bacon!"…She was so happy, she babbled.

She stood there for what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes, waiting for him to wake, but he didn't…."Please, Tony."…She leaned over him, kissing his cheek…"Listen to me now, okay?"…She ran her hand along the top of his hair…"It will grow back."…She sniffled, trying not to laugh.

She takes his left hand in hers, holding it tightly as she sat next to the bed, her right hand still caressing his hair and cheek…"I brought movies, too…"…She tries to left go of his hand, but he squeezes it…"Tony?"…She stood, looking down at him…"Squeeze my hand again…PLEASE."…She begged.

"He's heavily sedated, Miss…"…A woman spoke.

Ziva turned, seeing Dr. Hennig…"He squeezed my hand."

Dr. Hennig moved to his opposite side…"Probably just a muscular reflex…he'll be out at least 6 more hours, if he wakes up."

Ziva looked up at the woman…"If?"...Ziva started to get angry.

"Not my call…his father had the tubes pulled."

"H-his father?"…Ziva asked.

"Yes, he has power of attorney over him."

"Where is he? I would like to speak to him."

Dr. Hennig lets out a small sigh…"I haven't seen him, just a courier who delivered the papers."

A tear escapes from Ziva's eye and slowly starts to crawl down her face…"He will be fine, he is strong…do you hear me, Tony?"…Ziva nodded towards him, the back of her fingers still caressing the side of his face.

* * *

Later that day…

Ziva still held Tony's hand firmly as the credits roll on the small portable DVD player that sat on the table in front of Tony.

"I love Stifler."…She laughs, it quickly fades away as she looked at Tony's face…"I love you more, though."…She started to caress his face again.

She sighs…"You know, there are some things I wish I could have told you. Like, like…I love your voice, especially your laugh, I love your laugh and your smile, it makes me melt inside."…She swallows hard…"An-and every night before I go to sleep, I wish you were there…with me."…She wipes tears from her eyes.

She opens the pizza box, lifting a slice from the box…she holds the slice under his nose…"Smells good, yes?"…She smiled, which quickly turns to a frown after he doesn't wake up…"What do I have to do to wake you up?!"…She started to yell, she tosses the piece of pizza into the box, pushing the table away in disgust, turning away.

She grunted as she turned back, but stopped suddenly, she cocked her head to side looking at him oddly. She lets out a grin, she closed her eyes….

….and remembers being at the movie theater with Tony to see, "The Bucket List." and how Tony teased her as they walked out of the theater.

"You know the three things you never, ever do, Zee-vah?"…Tony asked, impersonating Jack Nicholson… "1. Never pass up a restroom. 2. Never waste an erection…"

Ziva opened her eyes, still grinning from ear to ear…"That DEFINITELY is not a knee."….She chuckled, looking back at the door as she slowly started to unbutton her pants. She unzips her pants, letting them drop to the floor below. She lifts the bedding and carefully slides on top of him, straddling his waist.

She looks down at him, her palms on his face…"What am I doing?"…Bringing her hands to her face, covering it, embarrassed.

Having second thoughts, she starts to move off of him. She backs up, but suddenly stops, letting out a gasp…"Uh…I think you are…umm…yes…yes…but, why can I not stop?"…She said as she leaned down, softly touching his lips with hers.

She quickened her pace on him, she stops, sitting up…"This is wrong, yes?"…She asked…"Tony?"

With no response, she continued on, making love to him. She shut off the outside world, nothing was stopping her from finally getting what she desired more than anything in this world.

"Uh, Z-Ziva?"

Ziva stops, panting rapidly…her heart skips a beat, quickly kisses him on the lips…"TONY!"…She gasped, still moving on him.

He moves his hands to her arms, holding her still…"Wh-what are you doing?"

Ziva slowly sat up…"You?"…She bit her lower lip, hoping that was the right answer.

"Heh."

He started to sit up, but she pushes down on his chest…"Stay."

"Why?"

She leans back down, kissing him…"I am not finished."…She grinned.

"Am I dreaming? How did I get here? Why are we having sex?"…He spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Uh, would you believe…an accident?"

"What?"

"See, you were pinching a tent, yes? Wait, is that right?"…She sat up, shaking her head, looking off to the left trying to think.

He moves his hands up, turning her face back towards him…"And?"

"And you were in a coma and well, remember when you said, never waste an erection? Well…I am not wasting it, yes?"…She kissed him again.

"Huh?"

"Oh, shut up and just lay there."

Tony sat up, their eyes met…his hands shaking as they supported himself on the railing.

"I thought I told you to stay."…She softly wrapped her arms around his neck, easing some of pressure off of him.

"I can't."…He replied.

"And why not?"

"How else am I supposed to kiss you?"…He tilted his head, kissing her on the lips.

She closes her eyes, letting out a soft moan, he finally kissed her for real, she smiled sweetly as she opened her eyes and let go of his neck, reaching back. She lifts the bedding over their heads and started to giggle.

"Hey, is that my hoodie?"

Ziva laughs.

* * *

Ziva slid out of bed, tugging at her pants as she squatted over them…she stood, buttoning them, she looked back at Tony, his eyes closed. She leans over him, pressing her lips against his.

She starts to pull away when he grabs her arm…"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere…go back to sleep."…She whispered.

"What? One of my ears is still ringing."

"I have to pee, okay?!"…She raised her voice.

"Heh. Okay. Although, I might not be here when you get back."

Ziva tilted her head…"What? Why?"

He motions her over with his left hand, she leans back into him…"Don't you know, I'm terrible at his commitment thing."

Ziva lifts his left hand and starts to kiss the back of his hand, metallic clinking makes him turn his head, seeing his hand cuffed to the railing.

He looked up at her face, she grinning…"You are mine now."...She laughed, she walked backwards towards the bathroom, finally disappearing inside, she closes the door.

Tony grunted as he sat back up, there was blood on the sheets below him, he looked down at his left hand and tugged slightly at it. The toilet flushes and he groans louder as he lied back down.

The door opened, Ziva rushed back out smiling.

"Heh. Good pee?"…Tony said with a smile.

Ziva moved over to the table, lifting a slice of pizza to her mouth, taking a bite…"Want some?"…She offered, moving to him.

"Pepperoni, sausage and bacon?"…He looked at her oddly, shaking his head…"What next, Eric Cartman is your favorite character on South Park?"

"The fat one, yes?"…She said, still gnawing on her pizza, nodding.

"I hate to tell you this, Zee-vah…but you are the worst Jew ever."

"Good thing for you then…you aren't exactly kosher, Tony."…She smirked.

"Heh."…Tony lied back, closing his eyes.

Ziva quickly straddles again, holding the pizza in her mouth, she leans down…"Open up."…She mumbled.

He opened his eyes, taking the piece of pizza from her mouth with his hand…"What are you doing? I'm not a bird, Zee-vah."

"Does that mean, I can not have your snake?"

"Worm, not snake, Ziva."

"No."…She kisses him softly on the lips…"It was definitely bigger than a worm."…She grinned.

The door opens, making Ziva turn her head.

"Uh, sorry."…A nurse spoke…"You have a call, Officer David."

Ziva hops off the bed and moves out the door.

She stood in front of the nurses's station, lifting the phone to her ear…"Officer David."…She closed her eyes and listened, she pulls the phone away from her ear, handing back to one of the nurses…"Thank you."

She turned back, sliding along in her socks smiling, she ducked back into the room…"I must…"

"Snake, huh?"…He smiled.

"Yes, a garter snake."…She retorted quickly, sticking her tongue out at him.

"That hurts, Ziva."

Ziva laughs, she sat down, sliding her black boots on, zipping them up in the back.

"Where are you going?"

She stands…"It is on like Donkey Schlong!"

"Kong, not schlong, Zee-vah."…He shook his head…"You watched American Wedding, didn't you?"

"Maybe…which one was that?"

"Um, the one with the wedding?"

"Oh."…She replied laughing…"I must go now, but I will be back, okay?"

"What, no cuddling? Heh."…He added a smile.

Ziva shook her head at him…"You are such a woman."…She chuckled.

Tony smiled at her as she left. As soon as she was out of sight, his face changed to that of great pain.

A nurse walked in as Tony sat up, he sighs deeply realizing he was still handcuffed to the bed, the nurse stopped, looking at him confused.

"You don't wanna know…do you know where my wallet is? I have to call someone."

* * *

Ziva walked down a flight of stairs that opened up into a large darkened basement. A dim light lit up a room in the back left-hand corner of the enclosure.

The heels of her boots echoed throughout…she stopped in front of the door as a older man stepped out.

The man kisses her on both cheeks.

Ziva smiled, holding out her Sig. He takes it from her.

He holds out his arm, stopping her from entering the room.

"Your back-up."

Ziva lifts her leg, pressing her foot against the wall. She pulls a revolver from an ankle holster. She holds it out towards the man and he takes it.

"And your knife."

Ziva grunted, pulling her knife from belt, handing it to the man…his arm lowered as Ziva stepped into the room.

He followed her in, a hooded man was on his knees, chained to a wall. Ziva moves over to the man, there was a cloth-covered tray next to him. She lifted it, revealing several sharp instruments, needles and various other torture items.

The man moved to the chained man, yanking off the hood. Trent Kort's mouth was gagged, his eye lids cut away.

Ziva turned, watching the man walk towards the door, leaving Ziva and Kort alone…"Toda, Aba."

Her father nodded as he closed the door behind him.

Moments later, Ziva walks out, Kort was screaming through his gag, the side of his head burned.

She buries her face into his chest…"I can not do this!"

"It is okay, go to him."

She looked up and he nodded…"What of Kort?"

"I will take care of it."

Ziva sniffles…"Todah."

* * *

Ziva walked back into Tony's hospital room, just as a man was leaving holding a video camera…she looks back at him…"Tony?"

Tony lifted his left hand, still handcuffed…"Yes, Sweet cheeks?"

She smiled, rushing over, she pulls a key from her pocket, quickly unlocking the handcuff, she starts to put them away.

"Don't, we'll find a better use for them later."…She grins at him…"On second thought, put 'em away."…He laughed, but quickly started to cough.

She placed her hand on his chest…"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have to clear my lungs."

She starts rubbing his chest, giving it tap every once in awhile.

She slides back into the bed, under the bedding.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"Who's the woman now?"

She turns her head, kissing him on the cheek…"You."

"Heh."…Tony started to cough again.

She slides down the bed, wrapping her left arm across his chest, holding onto him firmly…"I love you, Tony."


	5. The Card

The next morning…

Ziva walked into Tony's hospital room, dressed in gray cargo pants and a blue jacket, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was holding his folded up hooded sweat shirt. She smiled as he started to turn over in his bed to greet her. She stopped seeing that he was wearing an oxygen mask.

"What's wrong?"

Tony's eyes started to close. She moved over to him, running her hand over his forehead.

He took a large breath as she continued to pet him lovingly, he lifted his right hand, she slid her left hand to it, interlocking her fingers with his…"Lie with me."…His voice muffled through the mask.

Ziva lied next to him on the bed…"I go back to work today."…The fingers on her right hand started to twirl his hair softly.

Tony brought up their interlocked hands to his chest and held them there…"Scared?"

Ziva lets out a laugh…"No, are you?"

"Yes."…He said; he started to turn over.

She raised her head, rolling with him…"Are you okay?"

Tony takes a deep breath…"Me tired."

Ziva turned his head back, lifted his mask with her right hand, she kisses him fully on the lips, her fingertips caressing his neck, then jaw. She pulls away, placing the mask back on.

"Thank you."…He said, showing a weak smile.

"For the kiss?"…She said, smiling back…"Anytime."

Ziva eased her left hand away from Tony, breaking the lock they shared…she stood from the bed, she lifted the sweat shirt from the chair and placed it on the table next to his bed.

Ziva backed up towards the door; she turned walking out, bumping into Dr. Hennig…"Excuse me."

Ziva started down the hall, when she quickly spun on her heels…"Why is he wearing a mask?"

The doctor looked at her, taking a step towards her…"He was having trouble breathing last night."

"What are you doing to help that?"

"He was given a medication that will boost his immune system and of course, oxygen."…She took another step towards Ziva…"How are you feeling? Your ears?"

"I am fine…just worried about him."

The doctor smiles…"He always feels better after seeing you, I'm sure today will be no exception…but, why are you leaving so early?"

"Back to work."

"Oh, you're feeling much better, I see."

"Yeah."…Ziva said; turning, walking towards the elevators.

Dr. Hennig stood at the bottom of Tony's bed, looking at his chart…"You should marry that girl."…She smiled, placing his chart back…"I'll be back later to check on you."

Tony turned over to his back as she passed through the door, bringing both of his hands to his chest, breathing deeply.

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, she pressed the power button on her monitor, she clicks her mouse and started typing…You have 21 NEW emails flashed on the screen, she moves her mouse pointer over it and clicks it. She smiles as she clicked open an email from Abby; it was a welcome back to work e-card, at the bottom it reads: "Come and see me when you can."

Ziva rose from her seat and moved to the elevator, clicking the button; she stepped in and clicked the button for Abby's lab. She stood there silently, but her mind was all about Tony. She hated being away from him.

The elevator doors opened, she remained still, frozen in her own little dream.

(Ziva?)

Ziva shook her head, seeing Abby right in front of her…"Thank you for the…"…Abby quickly tackle hugs her, knocking her against the back wall in the elevator…"Card."…She grunted.

Abby hugged her tightly, but quickly releases it grabbing Ziva's hand, pulling her out of the elevator towards her lab.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

Abby pulls her through two doorway; stopping next to her desk…"I got him a card."

"Tony?"

Abby lets go of Ziva's hand, picking up the enormous white card from her desk, turning…the card was 5 x 3 feet, Abby's upper half disappeared behind the card.

Ziva raised her hand to the top, lowering the card that had 'Tony…' written out on the cover…"Big enough, yes?"…She chuckled.

Abby laughs…"I want him to be able to see it."

"He's sick, Abby, not blind."

"I know, but still…do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will, Abby."…Ziva smiled…"But he has been in the hospital for three weeks, why now?"

"I've been looking for the perfect card, but I never found it, so I said: Heck, I honestly said, heck."…She smiled…"Heck, I tell ya and made him one and well, it's done!"…She exclaimed…"I want you to sign it; I want everyone to sign it!"

Ziva nodded, moving to Abby's desk, picking up a marker as Abby turned, holding the card up against the wall, she opens it, Ziva looked at the card and laughed…"Get well, Sex Machine?"

Abby looks back at Ziva, giving her a grin…"It's his nickname."

Ziva quickly nods…"It fits him well."…She chuckled softly.

Abby cocked her head…"OOOH! What happened!"…Abby asked excited.

"Nothing."…She chuckled once again.

"Do not make me beg, because I will…I'll go get McGee and make him beg, too!"

Ziva laughs…"Umm…"

"You broke rule #12, didn't you?"

Ziva just smiled.

"I knew it!"

Ziva moved to the card and started to sign her name.

"Well?"

Ziva's eyes turned, Abby was looking directly at her…"Well what?"

"You know!"

"Abby…it was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"It was great, but I think…uhh, I might have, umm, kinda, sorta, yeah…you know, took advantage of him while he was sleeping…he did wake up in the middle, though and he did not stop…that is good, yes?"

Abby starts to laugh…"And people think I'm weird."

Ziva sighs.

Abby reaches out with her left hand, pulling Ziva into her, hugging her…"You can't rape the willing, Ziva."

"Ow!"…Ziva yelped; pulling away, rubbing her forehead, she has an indentation from one of the spikes from Abby's dog collar.

"You know what that means, don't ya?"

"What?"…Ziva continued to rub her head.

"Karma."…She smiled.

"Karma hurts."…Ziva said, moving towards the elevator, still rubbing her head.

"Wait up, I'll go with you…I need Gibbs and McGee to sign this, too."…Abby announced.

Ziva stood in the doorway, keeping it open. Abby rushed onto the elevator, holding the giant card and black marker, Ziva stepped on, allowing the doors to close.

The doors opened into the squad room, Abby stepped off; Ducky, Palmer were standing in the middle of the bullpen, as well as McGee sitting at his desk.

"Ducky, Jimmy…I'm glad you're up here, I need you to sign this."…She said, moving towards them, holding up the card.

Ducky chuckled…"Of course, Abigail."

Abby laid the card across Gibbs' desk as Ducky started to sign it…"Where's Gibbs?"

"The Director called him up a few minutes ago, Abby."…McGee answered, Ducky stepped aside, handing Palmer the marker, letting him sign the card.

"McGee, you're next to sign."

"You want me to sign the card?"

"No, the other Agent McGee!"

"Huh?"

"Timothy, sign the card before I start slapping you on the back of the head."

"Ooh, the Duck man acting tough."…She bumps him with her hip, flashing him a grin.

Ducky chuckles…"You should've seen me in my 20s, drinking and fighting, mostly over potential female conquests, of course."

"Of course."…Abby replied, taking the marker from Palmer as McGee slid past him, taking the marker from Abby. He starts to write…

"There was this one girl, I met her at Edinburgh medical college, she was student there, as well…such beauty…and she was always, always…"…Ducky started in one of his stories when Gibbs came jogging down the stairs, his head down.

"Gibbs!"…Abby said…"I need you to sign this for Tony."

Gibbs stepped off the bottom step and moved towards the bullpen…"Ziva, come with me, please."

Ziva looked up from her desk as Gibbs walked to the elevator, she quickly stood, everyone looked at her; she shrugged, joining Gibbs.

"Did Gibbs say please?"…McGee asked.

Moments later, Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs, easily carrying through the elevator shaft and doors.

"Good heavens."…Ducky spoke, as they all looked at the elevator and took steps towards it when Jenny cleared her throat, standing on the landing near the bottom of the steps.

Jenny looked down; sighing…"Tony…"…She swallows hard…"Has passed away."


	6. Testament

Abby was on her knees, the card was opened in front of her; tears have made the black marker start to streak down the card. She sobbed loudly.

McGee knelt next to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

The elevator doors opened, Gibbs stepped out, Ducky stood in his way.

"What happened, Jethro?"…Ducky said with sadness in his voice.

Gibbs sighed deeply…"I don't know, Ducky."

Ducky places his hand on Gibbs arm, patting it…"I'll go downstairs and get ready for his arrival."

Ducky slips past Gibbs, pressing the elevator call button. He removed his glasses, lowering his head…"My dear boy."…The doors open and he steps inside.

Gibbs stood next to Abby and McGee, his hand on top of her head, he slid his hand forward, moving past Palmer to behind his desk…"Palmer, shouldn't you be with Ducky?"

"Yeah…"…Palmer looked around the room…"What happened to Ziva?"

Gibbs looked at him; then at the elevator, he picks up his phone and dials…a cell phone started to ring on top of Ziva's desk. He hangs up and presses a button…"Did Ziva leave the building?"...Gibbs asked, waiting for an answer…"Is her car there? Then what good are you?!"…Gibbs yelled, slamming the phone down, his cell phone started to ring.

Gibbs lifted his cell phone and was about to open it, when he tosses it as hard as he can towards the windows, the phone breaks, falling to the ground, he sat down, raising his hands to his head as he lowered it.

Abby and McGee rose, looking at the windows..."Gibbs?"…Abby moved next to him.

Gibbs tilted his head up as Abby jumps into his lap hugging him.

Gibbs hugged her tightly…"McGee."…He softly spoke.

"Y-yeah, Boss?"…McGee answered, turning back to him, standing near the window.

"Does Ziva car have a locator?"

"Yeah, but her car is in the parking lot, Boss."…McGee replied…"You don't think she'd do anything to the doctors, do you?"

* * *

Ziva sat on the floor, against a wall in a darkened room, her knees to her chest. Her hands covering her eyes, weeping.

A door opens, shining a light on her.

"Ziva…"…A silhouette of man spoke…"Tanchumay."

She raised her head, lowering her hands…"Why, Aba?"…She quickly stood, moving towards him…"WHY?!"

He pulls her into his chest; hugging her…she pulls away and starts hitting him in the chest with the bottom of her fists. He moves his hands to her face, he leans in, pressing his lips against her forehead, holding them there until Ziva finally wraps her arms around his waist hugging him.

She moves her head to his shoulder and quietly cries on his shoulder…"Let him go."

Her father stepped back…"Ziva?"

Ziva wiped her eyes and slid back her father and moved through the door, she walked down a hallway, standing in the doorway, Kort was still chained to the wall, the hood back on.

She stepped in…"The key."…She looked back at her father…"Bevakasha."

He motions to a man standing in the room, he pulls a key from his pocket, handing it to Ziva.

"Toda."…Ziva moved to the wall, unlocking Kort from the chains. She helps him stand, taking off the hood and removing the gag from his mouth.

"We can not let him go, Ziva!"…Her father raised his voice.

"No more killing!"…She yelled back, placing her hand on Kort's back, pushing him towards the door.

Kort smirked as he stumbled slowly forward, Ziva placed her hand over his mouth from behind, bringing her knife from behind, slicing his neck, from left to right. She pulled up on his head, widening the cut until he dropped to his knees.

Ziva let go, letting Kort drop to the floor below, she moved around his body, being careful not to step into the blood, she held out her knife to her father…"I'm done."

* * *

Ziva hands shook as she lowered them onto Tony's casket, her black headscarf covering her head, hiding most of her face…her lips moved rapidly. She leans down, kissing it…"Shalom, my love."

She turned; Gibbs stood in front of her…"Ziva…"

"You no longer have to look for him, Gibbs."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"What happened?"

"He is gone."…She sniffles…"Like Tony."…She moved her hand to his cheek…"Thank you for everything."…She leans up; kissing him on the opposite cheek…"It was an honor to serve with you."

She steps by him, Abby stood wearing a black dress that hung to the ground, her hair up in pigtails; she opens her arms. Ziva hugs her, she pulls back; she flicks one of her pigtails, letting out a weak smile.

Abby smiled back…"Tony always liked me in pigtails."

Ziva nodded, hugging Abby again…"Call me if you need anything."

Abby pulls away…"I will."…Ziva stepped by Abby and stopped by McGee, Ducky, Palmer, giving them all a hug.

"Take care of yourself, my dear."…Ducky said, being the last to give her a hug, handing her the handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Thank you, Ducky."

He kisses her on the cheek as Jenny walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva."…Ziva looked at her; then quietly moved past her, not saying a word.

Abby walked up to them…"Director?"

"Yes, Abby?"…Jenny replied.

Abby slaps her across the face; she turns moving back to Gibbs, who stood looking down at the casket. Leaving Jenny standing there, holding her face.

He sighed deeply…"Damn it, DiNozzo."…Abby walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, poking her head under his arm…"I lied; DiNozzo…I actually have two favorites."…A single tear from his eye fell upon the casket.

Abby held out her hand holding something…"Tissue?"

Gibbs took the tissue…"Thanks, Abs."…He turned his head, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

The following Monday…

The whole team except Ziva and Jenny sat around a large oval table in the conference room at a fancy law firm.

"Do you think Ziva will be here, Gibbs?"…Abby asked, sitting at close to him without actually being in his lap.

"I am here."…Ziva replied, walking into the room…"You."…She said, looking at the man, it was same man she ran into at the hospital, the man with the video camera…"Who are you?"

"Joseph Bender. I am…was Anthony DiNozzo's lawyer…I-I'm…my condolences everyone."

Ziva sat down, next to Abby, staring at the man.

He sets his briefcase on the table, opening it…"We're here to read the last will and testament of Anthony D. DiNozzo."…He pulls out two DVD cases…"He put his will on video tape."

He turned; pressing a button, opening the DVD player…he opens one of the cases, placing a DVD into the tray and presses the button, closing it.

Tony pops up on the TV above the DVD player, he was sitting up in the hospital bed; Ziva covers her mouth with both hands as Abby puts her arm around her shoulder, pulling her near.

"How's my hair?"…Tony joked, he felt the back of his head and grunted…"Damn, Boss…did you have to hit me that hard? Heh. Just kidding."…He cleared his throat…"Well, I…umm, I guess I'm dead. Sorry, Boss…I know, don't say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness, but so is dying."

Tony breaths in, then lets out a deep breath…"Ducky, the Duck man, Ducklicious…hey, Doc. How's it hanging? Heh."…He wiped under his nose…"I hope my mighty mouse stapler finds a good home with you. Actually, I know it will, but hey…"…Tony laughed…"Keep those corgis away from it, especially Tyson. Oh, Black Lung, you could've had my American Pie cup, but I broke it. Sorry."

"Good lord, he knew he was dying."…Ducky sighed deeply.

"McGeek, McGoo."…Tony coughed…"When I thought of things to give to you, other than my desk."…He grinned…"My first thought, my little black book, what is with me and always trying to get the probie laid? Heh."...Tony coughed…"But then I got to thinking, the perfect woman for you is sitting or standing near you right now, it begins with an A, ends with a Y, has a lot of B's in the middle…catching my drift, Tim? Go for it."…Tony coughs again…"I would've given you my car, but you have a Porsche and for some reason, my cars keep getting destroyed….what was with that anyway?"…Tony shrugged.

Tony looked to his left; then back up at the camera…"You sure my hair looks okay?"

"It's fine."

Tony reaches for a bedpan, lifting it up, looking at his reflection…"You sure?"

The man didn't answer…"What about you guys, does my hair look good?"

"Yes!"…Everyone except Ziva yelled with Gibbs adding…"DiNozzo!"…at the end.

"Heh."…Tony coughs…"Abby, Abs, Abbycakes. I hope you're holding the team together without me. You do know; you're like the female version of me, that's if I was a woman and looked good in collars."…He smiled…"I leave to you my copy of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas,' signed by Tim Burton."…He grinned…"I know you've always wanted it."

"Not that way, Tony…not this way."…Her mascara started to run as she cried; Gibbs wrapped his arm around Abby and Ziva, consoling them.

"Jethro."…Tony squinted…"Nope, can't do it, Boss…you'll always be my boss, even in death."…Tony coughed…"To you, I leave my DVD player and collection and my electric sander…it's time to move into the 21st century, Gibbs."…Tony grinned as everyone in the room laugh, even Gibbs.

Abby turned to Ziva…"First time you've laughed in awhile?"

She nodded; Abby smiled…"You're next you know."

"But…I am sorry…Boss."…Tony started to sniffle, the screen went black.

Gibbs sighed, lowering his head.

"That's it."…The lawyer said.

"What?"…Abby replied…"He didn't leave anything to Ziva? That's SO rude Tony!"

"You're yelling at a dead man, Abby."…McGee said, looking at her.

"Ziva didn't get anything…"

The lawyer interrupted Abby…"Oh, I'm sorry…the other DVD…it's for a…Ziva David."…He said, reading it out loud.

Abby turned to Ziva…"He didn't forget you."…She smiled then looked up…"Sorry I yelled at you."

"Would you like me to play it?"...The lawyer asked.

Ziva shook her head no…the man leaned forward, handing it to her…"Toda."

Gibbs stood, moving towards the door.

"Where you going, Gibbs?"

Gibbs stops…"Retirement is looking better and better all the time….good thing, too…I have a new boat to build."


	7. Divine Intervention

Ziva sat on her couch, her legs tucked under her.

She pushed play on her remote, Tony popped up on the TV.

"Hi, Ziva."…Tony lowered his head…"I'm sorry, you know how I am…I didn't want to hurt you."…Tony ran his fingers through the top of his hair…"Heh. I have the worst luck with women, my mother, Viv, Kate, Paula, Jeanne…I'm so sorry…but know this, I did love you. I couldn't admit it, I thought you'd hurt me."…He laughed, wiping away his tears.

Tony coughed…"I give you everything, my heart, my towels, my dishes."…Tony snorted, laughing…"I also give you the only thing my mother ever gave me…her engagement ring, she always said, 'Anthony, give this to the woman you love with all your heart.'"…Tony wiped his face with his arm…"That is you, Ziva."

Tony swallowed hard…"I love you."

Ziva lifted her hand; she was wearing the ring.

"I said I wouldn't cry."…Tony said, wiping his face on the hospital bedding, he laughed…"I hate to do this to you, Ziva…but…I've seen this movie."

The TV goes black; Ziva had tears in her eyes..."I love you, too, Tony."

A boy yelled out in a frightened voice, Ziva quickly stood, rushing towards his bedroom. She opened the door, the boy was sitting up his bed, hugging a pillow.

"Mommy!"

Ziva sat next to him, hugging him…"Bad dream?"

The small boy nodded. Ziva rubbed his back slowly; she leans down, kissing the top of his head.

He pointed towards the closet…"The monsters, Mommy!"

"Shh, they can not hurt you, remember?"

"Because daddy is watching over me?"

"Right."…She smiled.

"Do you have bad dreams, Mommy?"

"No."…She kisses him again on the top of the head…"Only good nightmares."…She whispered…"Do you want to sleep with Mommy tonight?"

"No…but you can sleep with me…if you're scared, Mommy."…He said, pulling back the covers, showing a glimpse of his father's smile.

Ziva let out a small laugh, tucking her legs under the covers, she leans down kissing him on the forehead; the little boy turns away..."What's wrong?"

"Me tired."...He said mere seconds before passing out.

Ziva covered her mouth with her hand as tears started to stream down her face..."He is so much like you, Tony."...She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Gibbs pulled a rope, pulling tight a sail. He stood, looking at the sunset as he turned the rudder, making the boat turn starboard.

The boat sailed away, revealing the name, "The Big D."


End file.
